


Know The Other, Know The Self.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Companions, Gen, fighting scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-07
Updated: 2008-11-07
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: The mist hadn't been expected, and certainly not needed. Hibari cursed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, TYL!Hibari/TYL!Chrome: A reunion for the first time in years; taking care of each other - "I should bite you to death for this"_

**Title:** Know The Other, Know The Self.  
**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Characters/couples:** Hibari, Chrome.  
**Summary:** The mist hadn't been expected, and certainly not needed. Hibari cursed.  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Notes:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, TYL!Hibari/TYL!Chrome: A reunion for the first time in years; taking care of each other - "I should bite you to death for this"_

 

**Know The Other, Know The Self.**

The mist hadn't been expected, and certainly not needed. Hibari cursed, spitting some blood against the floor, glaring. The last thing he needed after the Millefiore appearing, was having to deal with Mukuro Rokudo.

However, it wasn't the bastard illusionist who stepped forward, or at least not yet – Chrome Dokuro walked forward, her suit crisp, her trident in her hands and, distantly, Hibari heard the sound of one of the Millefiore bastards scream in agony. She was still tiny, and Hibari fancied that he could still have crushed her with one hand, but there was something stronger in her, too, some kind of quietness that she seemed to radiate which, most certainly, didn't belong to Rokudo.

“I should bite you to death for interrupting me,” he said.

The mist remained, but Dokuro's eye was solemn and absolutely free of Rokudo's influence so far.

“I apologize, Hibari-san,” and nothing else, no useless chattering which almost, almost made her not completely useless, and were it not for the fact that still now Rokudo chose to appear whenever he damn pleased through her body, Hibari would say she was almost not annoying.

He straightened, deciding that the fight had been losing his time anyway: none of the herbivores he had found had been worthy enough, really: he hadn't even had to wear rings for this.

“You better not make me waste my time,” he told Mukuro's vessel.

Chrome nodded once, and there was no smile upon her face but Hibari still felt affronted. There were two, three more agonized screams and then silence.

“I won't, Hibari-san,” and as a proof, she withdrew her mist, leaving mangled bodies of about ten weaklings besides the ones that Hibari had been sharpening his fangs on.

It was, at the very least, something. Hibari turned, hearing her soft steps fall behind him, which wasn't as annoying as it could have been so he allowed her to walk behind him, most definitely not watching his back, no, but not annoying.

And if Mukuro decided to show up when they were outside, well.

Hibari still wanted to bite something to death.


End file.
